A typical converged infrastructure may consist of a multitude of computing components, such as physical network switches, compute servers, storage arrays, or virtualized computing entities. Conventional methods of capturing (that is, determining and storing) configuration information for such a converged infrastructure have several disadvantages. For example, they must be performed manually or they only occur at scheduled times. However, with respect to a converged infrastructure the optimal time to capture configuration information is immediately before a configuration change is made to one of the computing components. Moreover, other known systems and methods for capturing configuration information, may monitor for configuration changes, but are limited to a particular type of computing component, such as a network device. Other known systems and methods capture configuration information only when a software component is added to, modified, or removed from a computing component. Thus, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for capturing configuration information for a plurality of computing components, such as a converged infrastructure, that do not have the disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.